Rex Valentime
'' Arula (REX) ''VALENTIME • Race :Guardian , Espada Birthday :December 16•Age :18 - 60 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 181 cm •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.) •Blood Type :Kore-Venus •Professional Status :Married •Home town :Utopiya(EIDEN) First Appearance : {DW} ep # 1 {Deep} ep# 1 Status : Deceased •Go by’s: •• Demonic Knight • Black reaper• Champion• Abomination• Half -breed Natures Personality Rex is mostly calm, but can become enraged should the moment of evil arise. At various moments in the series his words and actions hinted torwards bitterness and resentment as well (especially to his Teacher and father,) . Rex had planned to defeat his father for all the mishift he have done to others, he has gotten in his way for trying to rule this world and then himself, dying without children to put an end to end his race curse once and for all. However, Rex could not go through with the deed after fighting his predecessor, so it is unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since he has build new friend ships and started a family. Kikugon The kikugon (the eye that reflects the heart) Rex's kikugon is a gold like color but from distance it can pass as red. The kikugon's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". The first of the Kikugon's powers is being able to see mana flow. The Kikugon itself gives colour to Mana, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's mana flow would be irregular. The Kikugon's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of Mana, This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil Saito's red eye movements. In the show, the Kikugon is also able to see through thick fog and other vision-impairing screens. As the Kikugon matures, gaining more of a glow, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. Zakugon The ZAKUGON is awakened through the trauma experienced from Seeing the Gate of Bavlon and an large breakthough amount of mana of a Core-vinus, the user must witness this having to witness or experience this first hand, Stated by vane gardiens and espadas throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process thinking that was the way to see the gate. The Zakugon gives the user access to powerful techniques. Using the Zakugon puts strain on the user's eyes, The Zakugon looks like a merger of the espada eye and the Bavlon seal in both eyes. One who gains the Zakugon has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all five basic nature transformations, and the capacity to use any technique. The Zakugon allows the user to see Mana aswell as the kikugon, including the Mana points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. However, the Zakugon's field of vision can be blocked by simple means such as smoke bombs. This inner phatasm can also completely decipher the two sons of cosmos and chaos.The Zakugon grants the ability to summon and control the rojos, This inner phantasm can be used to perform theLimbo: Border Jail technique, creating corporal shadows which can only be seen by the Zakugon. Rex's Zakugon seemingly allows him to teleport targets within a certain range of himself. The Blue-coloured Zakugon possessed by the First gardien (Kyferra) and his Rojo is able to cast the Infinit war worlds, a powerful Technique which can only be countered by another Kikugon user. MARRIED to NOVA Nova think's that she and Rex are similar because of their love of rooftops. She appears in the beginning singing that grabs Rex's attention because of the song she sings was the same song his mother sing when he was younger. Soon, they would develop a friendship and Nova makes Rex smile again. Nova became a travelor beacuse she believed the stray cat fits her. ''Rex is a Father he becomes very longing for love from his daughter, Azuraya, who is the most important thing in the world to him, and he loves her unconditionally. Unfortunately, Azuraya is heavily affected by her father's actions, and consistently puts out a relationship towards him that expresses that she is lower then him. Rex is well aware of this . Unfortunately for Rex, these usually end in a comedic failure. As such, whenever his relationship with Azuraya is mentioned by someone around him, he often bursts into a hysterical wave of seriousness and glares at any who speak of her. Rex also has a passionate outlook on being a parent as a whole as well, finding utter disgust when he sees a fellow parent being disloyal or abusive to their child. ''Arula Valentime '' ''In his youth, Arula was constantly late, which, more often than not, was due to the good deeds he had stopped to do, such as aiding the elderly. Having made it a point in his life to do so, he noted that he knew all the elderly persons in U'topyia stopped once on his way to his Training to help an elderly woman carry her luggage, and even comically offered to clean peoples yards. Arula was also easily moved to tears, which he always insisted was because he had gotten something in his eyes after having his feelings hurt by his father. Arula was in love with a women name sakura; but his feelings were not mutual as sakura was attracted to someone else instead. Frustrated by this, Arula envied prodigious skills, and so constantly sought to surpass everyone and his father. Although these efforts usually ended in failure, he was able to spend time with sakura while she treated his injuries. Ultimately, Arula would never get the chance to reveal his feelings to Sakura before her death. As Keyoger noted, besides his student's rivalry with Kreed and one-sided feelings for a female peer, Rex is still like his child hood self. Arula desire to become King and never abandoning comrades on the battlefield or around the world. Even after "Exhile", Arula still cared deeply for his friends and U'topiya, and immediately wanted to return to see them again. However, upon witnessing Sakura's death at the hands of enemy, Arula's determination shattered, and his personality forever changed. Life at war While in the war, the boy was hit by a rock which he didn't notice because of his bandageds causing him to fall. Aska pushed The young man out of the path of the crushing rock, causing an under ground trap to shoot Blazing blades piericing through her body . Knowing her life was at an end, Aska told the boy how she felt about him. She told him how she admire the goal he is trying to reach and hopes he reaches it. She gave him a name that is suppose to mean “king” because he had the heart of one. The name also symbloize that shes with him forever through his hardships. She named him'' “ REX VALENTIME ”'' and close her last words by talking about his eyes. Tournament Saga To prepare for the Dynasty Tournament, Rex trains with his mentor (Keyoger) for two months, moving him from a middle C class to an lower B class. Afterwards, Rex, keyoger, a women name nova, a fiend name Kreed along with his group , and a mask fighter that goes by Saber , Voldo, and with other great fighters has entered as special guess to the enter the Dynasty Tournament, Each person where choose by the commintee of the tournament. Rex and keyoger beacuse his popularity of fighting on the front lines of the rebellion war against the Hellsing knights(Lord Vincent valentime army).Kreed and his group for traveling around world outtclassing his enimies with his strength and knowledge and his excellent swordsmen skills along with his blood thrusty alies, Saber for being the undefeated peoples champ of his town and and all over the land Nova for being the ancestor of the great kenchin Flare. Voldo for defeating anyone also said to possess amazing illision techiques with his oppenets barely escaping out of the fights alive, and despite heavy bias against him. They will all fight their way to the final of the tournament to face one another. Winning is everything .During the tournament, Keyoger teaches Rex how to harnest his garden energy and converting it to an phyiscal element "Lighting" condenseing it into alcamey along with teaching him his signature technique ware he picked up from learning espadas ki known as the "Zangetsu" so Rex can stand a chance against Kreed his Tensaega, moving him from a high B class to a low A class fighter. Before the finals begin, Keyoger and Kreed face off in an attempt to kill one another. It is revealed that Keyoger was Helped Kreed obtain the dragon sword so he could get his hands on it himself once kreed removed it from its shrine so it could ad' him the finals in tournament. After suffering a mortal wound, Keyoger, with the last of his strength, explains that he is not what he appears to be and have an even greater responsability then just to babysit Rex, Keyoger, who was once human, had his body become a demon's in order to preserve his strength and youth to achieve his forbidden goal.He told rex the world is is much worse then his homeland and his father tried to child him from it cause he wasnt ready. Before dying, Keyoger warns Rex that the goal Rex is trying to reach wont be easy defeating is father is pointless because he lacks power . Rex becomes furious over his teacher's death and vows to defeat him and Complete his goal along Change the world with power A Blade and A Will In the finals, Rex now faces Kreed. However after Kreed reveals his full power, Rex cannot face him and, in order to Rex's hidden to have the upper hand he must exstract the sword from kreed when he gets the chance, Kreed tells Rex he was the one to kill Keyoger. This brings Rex from a middle B to an lower A. Rex prepares his final technique "Hell obis" while Kreed undergoes another dragontwister, bringing him from what was actually about 85% of his strength to 100% of his strength Kreed had powered himself up to 120%, where he reveals that what he initally had said was 100% was more like 85%. After unleashing their attacks, Rex uses comes out on top. It is revealed that Keyoger faked his death to bring out Rex's potential . Something to protected Later after getting intement with nova and recovering the tensaega from Kreed, she and Rex decide to meet at the roof top where they first meet to talk about ther future after tournament and to watch the stars . However, as she waits for him, she is confronted Kreeds goons, who believes she has something to do with Rex. by out numbering her they attempt to kills her, but sudden bolt of lighting is cunstructed on foes. At the nick of time Rex arrives inrage seeing her badly beatin, swearing revenge on them. Furry by rage he vows to end their life, like how they tried to end Nova's . Nova wispears with the last bit of her strengths and say to rex " your not a monster and do the right thing". She hoped that those words would help guide his action but after thinking she has dyed rex's hidden power emorge hand he became an "devil triger" like keyoger story told him when he was young. Form: Devil Trigger Rex When Rex's espada energy takes over anytime when losing controll of his power. Rex first transformed when the vampire name mother's rex and throwing novas body, while eariler in the battle mother throw the tensaega out of Rex's reach. Later after Rex destroys the vampire name "Mother" and killed the vampire feids he is turned back to his normal self dued to high amount stress on his body. When transformed, Rex's irises turns gold and sclerea turn red, and his pupils turn remain black and become elliptical-shaped, similar his cusin william and to that of his fathers devil trigger.fur appeears through that of his whole body. Once transformed, his physical abilities are roughly doubled. However, when he is in this form, his Espada blood causes his hybrid soul to decay, causing him to become overwhelmed by a mindless, savage bloodlust that drives him to kill anything in his path. Skeletor Saga After waking up from the hospital shortly after the battle with mother Rex finds that Kreed waited for his recovery but not convince by Kreed being their he ask kreed why aggresively why did his group attack. Kreed responded back saying he was unware of theses events at the time and recovering himself from after the fight they had. Rex didn't trust kreed of what he was saying but remember what happened and wondered what happen to Nova. Kreed ask Rex is he is wondering about Nova that she was fine. He saved her with his medic skills and making a great recovery. Rex was releif the tournament commitee wanted to congradulate Rex for winning. But was interupted by the "bounce". Undivne Fates In Skelator Saga, Rex must stop the Bounce from opening a gate to demon world. He was initially captured by Bount 1 , and bount 5 but were later rescued by Kreed, Nova, Yodoichi and Celeste. The kidnapping was masterminded by bount 6 as a test.Rex later fights and defeats bount 6, before dying he reveled that his master keyoger wasn't dead and ploted all this by sommoning them as he laugh to his death saying " our job is finish". as he dyed rex didn't know that as many times he uses his tensaega keyoger has been acsorbing its energy to awaken the evil he had dormeted inside him. just shortly keyoger emerge to skelator himself and infected many people in the town with his dark energy. After bount 2 and 4 appears and takes skeletor off , Rex chased them to their lair. He was later helped by Kreed to defeat both the bounce. Now the face the Evil Lord him self Skeletor. Forbidden seal At first, Skeltor holds the upper hand due to his superb power and deverse art in fighting skills but Rex and Kreed later was able to evolve there own fighting technique to fight as one with one another to match Skeletor for a short abount of time. Skeltor then released keyoger (empty vessel) and shot through Rex with keyogers body turning into an blast wave. Rex was recuperating, yodoichi appeared and tried to stop Skeletor by erecting a seal (Mafuken) to trap him once again. At first, Rex snatched the pacifier from Yodoichi to prevent her from erecting a Seal that was pretty much no use to finish his fight with Skeltor. Later, Skeltor snatched the pacifier from Rex but this enabled Yodoichi to activate the Mafuken in proximity to Skeltor. Skaletor broke through the seal by using Dark energy and becoming an S-class . Living Seal After alot of thinking Rex decided to creat much more powerful seal that would but him in danger for the rest of his life. He learned that over time living outside of his home town he develop a love for the outer world and didn't want it to end cause of bring his teacher to the tournament and most inporantly losing Nova. Seeing Kreed giving it his all he had left fighting skeletor alone Rex decided to make a break by hurring and making a transmutation seal (forbidden seal) fusing it with dragon swords power that would in prison skeletor in his body not knowing what this can possibly turn him in too. Mission After Yodoichi reveled who she is and explain what she came to do she convince Rex and nova to go after the mystrious tounament fighter voldo. Later meeting an scientist called forge that joins there group to help continue his reserch. It is later confermed to Rex that Voldo is an Espda with over welling power and went to the tournament for his own reason. Yodoishi explains to Rex that Voldo is an High A class fighter and was sure that they all would of been killed by the time she arrived. not convince rex still went after voldo beacuse he felt like it was the closet he was going to get to better his chance against his father. Promise Before setting out after voldo Nova tell Rex her feelings and how all of this brought her close to him. she doen't anything to happen to him and she wants to be with him... forever. Rex is shocked becaus he didn't have a relationship since the girl he fell for when he was a child. Rex held her tight speechless put promised that he nothing wont happen to him and a promise to him self that he won't let anything happen to her like his last lover. Arrival After arriving at Voldo's castle they are confronted by him as he tell them his true actions of the tournament. He wants Rex dead so that he does not become as dangerous as Father. In the beginning of the season,Then Voldo reveals his group of assassians known as X-Force. However, Voldo is troubled because of Rex possesing the dragon sword. Rex decides to make a quick and fast blow to end Voldo, But is reveled that Voldo possess an demon that allows him to use his hollow powers to recover from rex's blow. During this conversation, Voldo sends three of his assassins to mobilize on rex's crew. Voldo ask Rex will he like to fight him in his chambers one on one Rex agrees to do so. During there conversation Voldo told rex he is his uncle and information on a hollow and what happens if an espada is killed by another family member. Rex vs Voldo Rex is paired up against Voldo. During his match against Voldo, Rex suddenly realizes he has lost his purpose, and questions why he is fighting. He used to fight because as a child, he had been sad and neglected, and took out his anger by fighting. Then he was banished and involve in a great war against his father Became champion of the tournament where he fought powerful men such as Kreed and Skeletor to save the world, Rex wonders whether he is now just waiting for someone to defeat him, now that his anger is gone and all he has is fighting, but Aska's voices comes back and refreshes his mind. He remembers that he is fighting, not just to find his own goal anymore, but for the sake of his friends as well. Rex having an confidence look on his face he finisph off voldo with one single slash awakening his new Visual powers. Kazukage Saga Rex learned that being the peoples champion he won't be able to forfil his goal and would have to perticiapatein all the destined tournaments as the chasmpion till someone else takes his spot there for this is slowing down his goal. so rex develop a plan to not be look as the worlds hero, it was to create war against the great nations. That means turning is back on his friends thats what Rex did. He even thought this would give him enough time to disappear from everyone and learn how to use his powers at an higher exstand. he learned that he nearly lost his life fighting his uncle and that there where much to learn about him self. Rex also wanted to know if there were anyone else strong as he was to help protect the world he lived in if there was somthing else had to happen to him. After repairing forces to have against the great nations Rex learned that Nova was an princess and was one of the great nations and she elected Kreed as her Knight to help stop Rex. Lost and confuse Rex remembered his goal and even if it meet her her to hate him he went along with it. To demenstrate how serious he was by destroying her army but carefully making sure he didn't kill anyone. On his way to Mobilize his army against Nova's , he is intercepted by Forge who is piloting the Seigfreid, but is able to lose him after an ensuing battle. Rex and his men make their way to Kurmi to search for Nova's last unit, but Forge appears once more. Being unable to defeat him with the second dragon sword that was handed to Rex when recovered by his troops at an abandened shrine 60ft deep underground. Forge tried to sacrifice hisself and kill Rex but had no success cause of how strong Rex become. Rex saved forge from his on attack and stoping it using the Lighting strike and damaging the Siegfried's float system, He drags Forge down to the bottom of the ocean. Afterwards, Rex is confronted by Kreed. Nova appears as well and Kreed reveals to her that Rex's true identity is son of Lord Vincent Valentime The Man that wanted to take over the world and hes just following in his Fathers footsteps. Rex an anger draws his pistol and both Rex and Kreed attempt to shoot one another. After an epic abttle single gunshot is heard as the screen fades to black and Kreed was titled as the victor as Rex vanished in the flames telling Nova he will come back to her and this all was for a reason just trust him. X'force saga After rex's disapperance 4 months went by and a new treat emarge call the x'force later it is revealed that Kreed betrayed DDW nd allied with them. Rex meets up with Saber at last. Surrounded, they decide to take Xhorn hostage as they try to escape. Stuck with Xhorn, they take advantage of his offer to show them a shortcut through the sewers to Xhorns person room. Upon exiting the sewers, Rex is confronted by Kreed, who gravely injures Rex in their ensuing battle. After a struggle, Rex, becoming stronger during the fight, defeats Kreed with a new Lighting based abilitys '''. Kreed trys to show Rex messages through the fight to show him that Xhorn is the leader but Rex failed to realize and defeated Kreed He questioned Kreed "where is Nova!" Kreed Answered with "thats not important right now" another message trying to tell Rex shes okay But Rex didnt understand and knock him out other then Killing a "Friend". In the sewers, Rex is healed by Xhorn, who discovers Rex's Hollow soul lessened the damage from what would have been fatal blows by Kreed. After recovering, Rex, encountering SteelAxe, initially struggles to even cut the powerful Iron man Down. After he remembered what Keyoger tought him on the battle feild when he was younger Rex find his resolve, Rex manages to injure SteelAxe. Viewing Rex as his equal, Steelaxe decides to unleash his full power, prompting Rex to use his full power. After the fight ends, with both of them incapacitated with Rex still standing. After learning of Yoruichi and someone born from the Makeyostar being partly healed, Rex rushes to save Nova and Saber from X'horn. Upon his arrival, he confronts X'horn, but, knowing Rex is not ready to fight someone of Xhorn's caliber, Yoruichi, stopping the fight, incapacitates Rex, swearing to make Rex stronger than X'horn in three days. After escaping, Yoruichi, taking Rex to a hidden area, tells Rex he cannot save Nova with his present power, asking him to undergo '''Knight powers training.Upon completing this training, Rex stops Kiba from killing Nova, and, after sympathetic X'Force members Smiley and IronFace destroy the Xhorns Judgement Spear, Rex, freeing Nova, gives her to Saber to protect. After stopping three lieutenants from pursuing them, he is confronted by X'horn once more. Coercing X'horn into taking his helment off, Rex, unable to keep up just using his based form, reveals his Devil trigger, and uses his increased speed to outmaneuver Xhorn's Mana blast rays. After X'horn counters with his Mana Possession technique, after a while, Rex begins to slow and weaken, giving X'horn the chance to immobilize him. As he is about to be struck down, Rex's inner Hollow, surfacing, injures X'horn. After regaining control of himself, Rex and X'horn prepare for one final clash. Rex demands to know what was X'hon whole goal with all of this and why Kreed betrayed his friends. Kreed promises to answer if Rex wins against X'horn. After they clash, while Rex struggles to stand, Kreed explains himself with Nova stating "I was always safe Kreed kept his word to you 4months ago and looked after me". Sakon Saga After Rex returns back with his friends Kreed presents rex with an new out fit matching his taste and staying Espda triditional and states that "we now dont just fight our selves but for the world as DW". Saber attacks him in bed. Rex blocks the attack, earning praise from Saber. He returns the protective charm to Saber, who, saying he does not want it, sews it to Rex's New uniform, leaving Rex to wonder if he lied about Lady Green on having given him the charm. At D.W H.Q., Rex is alerted that nearby Feids, which he rushes to defeat. After having Kreed patch up Saber's ragged plushie, Rex realizes he has lost a large amount mana as a result of the Degrading process kreed was going through. That night, he is confronted by Sakon, who reveals both his Lord and Rex are Vasto lardes. Rex shrugs off Sakon's repeated requests to join him. When Rex, seeming depressed, returns from along walk, he brushing off his friend's concerns, goes to his room, where he contemplates still being able to hear his inner Hollow, and how it has been becoming worse lately. Interrupting his thoughts, Nova reveals she knows he is a Kore-venus. As Rex tries to dismiss this notion, Of two powerfull feids arrive causes Rex to rush off. Upon seeing Saber injured, Rex, battling Genkaku with Grand prix blade, manages to cut off its arm. Rex's inner Hollow, interfering, paralyzes Rex, allowing Genkaku to injure both him and Saber. Yoruichi and Kreed arrive to protect them, prompting the Fiends to withdraw. Through a message relayed , Rex finds out the events in Central City were an elaborate plot masterminded by Sakon. When Saber, refusing to hand over Nova, is wounded by Sakon, Rex arrives to fight against the Feind. Joining forces to fight off Sakon, the pair's effort proves to be futile, and Sakon using perductive spells, blocking their attack, cuts through Rex's midriff, defeating him. As Sakon takes Nova by the collar, Rex interrupts him, and Sakon tells Rex how he had planned every move from the beginning for his goal. Later Sakon fails to relize what Saber was planing and was brutally turn by Sabers true Godzillian form causing sakon plans to fall apart and interrup his summoning spell. Sakon was left to retreat as the warriors bring home another victory. Gardian Saga During the night, six Gardens, lead by Azel invade Central City, seeking targets with Mana power. Yodoichi states one of them has already arrived at Saber's house. Saber is attacked by Groth, but Rex arrives in time to stops him. Rex tells Saber to let him handle the Gardian, and Saber leaves. When Yodoichi, arriving, asks Rex what he said to Saber, Rex tells her he told him to step aside and let him fight. Telling Rex to step aside, as he already exceeded his strength when he fought X'horn, Yodoichi transforms into her crimison matrial mode, which surprises Rex. Forge, a new member to the tean, restrains Rex while Yodoichi fights.http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki#cite_note-206] As Forge explains Yodoichi's mode to him, they are confronted by Azel. As Yodoichi yells to Rex to retreat, Azel impales her. Charging at Azel, Rex, unable to harm cause of sabers family nearby, hetakes the fight else where, but Azel, blocking Rex's strikes unarmed, outmaneuvers him. Azel continues to overwhelm Rex until he uses his new Dragon Twister to attack Azel. Blocking it with his arms, the Gardian takes minimal damage, and Rex realizes he is in danger of his inner Hollow taking over. The fight is brought to a close when Diana tells Azel return to Skyrum Hails. When an angry Rex demands Azel finish their fight, Azel counters by saying the only reason The aboination is still alive is because he is leaving before their fight is finished. As the Gardiens fly away, Rex is left to ponder the events which have occurred. When Kreed, arriving, asks Rex if he won, Rex states he lost, but Kreed says since he is alive, it means he won. Telling him not to patronize him, as he would not be saying this if he were in Rex's position, Rex states he cannot protect anyone or even help the wounded. Feeling unable to control his inner Hollow, Rex seeks out the Saber in order to gain control. At the Godzillian temple, The gooz saber gave Rex to eat, draws out his inner Hollow, which nearly kills him. The other the dragon monks stop Rex, who is told he must force the Hollow into the very core of his soul. After a brief period of unappreciated training, Rex is sent in to his inner world to face his inner Hollow. While Saber fight his out of control body, in his inner world, Rex, unable to damage the Hollow, is instead stabbed. After a brief discourse with his Hollow and another with a manifestation of SteelAxe, Rex learns he lacks pure fighting spirit, instead needing reasons to fight his opponents. His spirit rekindled by this revelation, Rex, subduing his inner Hollow, regains consciousness. Rex trains with Saber to increase the amount of time he can stay in his new masked form. Later, Kreed welcomes to a match that was never ended As their battle ensues, the advantage shifts between the two combatants. When Rex uses his New Susanoo ability to protect Zions statue of Kreon Diskit'''s from Kreed's '''Hado, Kreed, seeing Rex is finally at his full strength, releases his Asmodian State , fiercely attacking Rex. As both combatants are heavily injured, Kreed prepares to strike down Rex, when Rex thinks of the talk that him and Nova had about him not to get hurt anymore. Stopping Kreed's attack, Rex slashes him. Enraged at the injury, Kreed, impaling Rex through the stomach, uses his most powerful attack, Base level 1 Setto. Overcoming this, Rex defeats Kreed with the dragon Twister. As the Vampire tries to attack once more, Rex stops him with Kreed stating saying " I think your ready to take on your brother" Rex shocked on what Kreed says about Azel and Kreed explains to Rex about his heratage. A couple of months past And forge was able to pen point Azels where abouts. After Rex confronts Azel on there hertage and Azels explains his hatered torwards him the to began to battle once more. As Rex's fight with Azel continues, Nova, shielding Rex from an attack by Azel, is ambushed by Partiot, and Azel prevents Rex from helping her. When Groth and Saber, Nova is removed from danger. Telling Saber to protect her, Rex, donning his Hollow mask, gains the upper hand against Azel. Moving the fight to the top of Gallant Tower, Azel releases his Mana energy amd speed. Surviving his first attack, Rex quickly realizes how much stronger and faster Azel is. After a series of attacks, Azel asks Rex why he will not give up. Revealing he always knew Azel was stronger, Rex states nothing he says will stop him from fighting. Trying to make Rex feel despair, Azel, activating White imperail form, completely overwhelms him before firing his Lighting Reaver through his chest, seemingly killing him.Trying to heal him, Nova pleads for Rex telling him hes going to be a father he cant die now and for him to help Kreed fight Azel. Hearing Nova's desperate cry for help, Rex, transforming into a Vasto larde Sakon stated, quickly defeats Azel. After he injures Kreed, Azel manages to attack him again, resulting in Rex being restored to normal, the hole in his chest healed. As Rex falls to an endless wirlpool Kreed looks on at azel as he dies. Sky's the limit After confronting Vane and duing battle with him Rex was over welmed by his power and put into dout of him self. "how can one man shift the world" rex was put into dout of himself and protecting anyone or anything. he belive that this was Gods work and its time for the end to come Rex was beaten horrifically infront of obito and saber being used as an examble of Vanes punishment. Rex recalls all the memories of his associations with his inner hollow and Zangetsu and comes to the realization that neither of them were deceptive in their dealings with him and at various times throughout their time together they have helped him. Rex then acknowledges them both as himself regardless of whether or not its right. Not wanting to give up his ally, Rex then awakens out of his inner world and places his hands upon his sword while its in the fire of Vane's Amaterasu. Vane's guards take issue with this but Vane, while surprised by this, insists that letting Rex put a piece of his soul into it would be better. He asks Rex to take up his sword, which prompts Rex to remove it from the amertasu. The power released pulsates through the black flames and the sheer strength of the his mana and heat dries up the surround sea in order to cool the sword down. It is revealed that rather than just one blade, Rex awaken his shikai, now wields 57 mana blades at once. He then states his resolve to never dout himself of his abilitys and to always push his limits to help protect the things he cherish, he will now fight in his very own new way. Powers and abilitys Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Rex's body is in top form. Rex has been trained in judo and mana arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his mother. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Rex is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple enemys and monsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Keyoger, who is ranked the second strongest man in all of Utopiya . He effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each.While he has stop training, constant attacks from enemys and crisis from around the would keep his skills fresh.' Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Even before learning flash step, Rex is a very fast and agile fighter. Rex possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession.His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Even when struck by surprise by Sora, who is fast enough to outpace Azel, Rex counterattacked and injured his attacker without anybody else noticing. Advanced Growth Rate: According to both X'horn and Kreed, Rex's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted fighter. Shortly after Devestating battles with no previous training, he began learning advanced mana energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. While it takes most fighter at least 10 years, he did so in two days, He gains considerable experience while training or during battle, Besides his improvements in his espda and gardien abilities, Rex greatly increased the time he could maintain his Hollow mask, from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. During his first fight with Azel, he is instantly incapacitated by one Light blast, even with his Hollow mask , but only a few hours later, he withstands another Light blast from Azel without undergoing Hollowfication, and can analyze 's Azel movements much better than before, when he had "felt like he was fighting a machine or a statue" and failed to predict and counter his attacks. Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style. Aside from his self tought training, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters of Kreed Diskits and Saber's excaliber. While usually fighting right-handed, Rex appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding his swords in his left hand. Vast Mana Power: Rex has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of Mana energy, well beyond most other Fighters. He defeated many before awakening his own banki with only his self tought art. Even at less than half strength, his mana energy is comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His mana power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Yodoichi , a lieutenant-level warrior. Rex constantly gives off energy at the level of a S rank fighter. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using Getsuga Tenshō or unleashing .Because Rex's mana energy level is constantly very high, even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, meaning the sheer resilience and amount of energy Rex has is monstrous. Rex's mana energy is rather difficult for him to control, as he has no formal training in controlling it, and upon Hollowfication, his demonic energy fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point greater than that of the Kreed's Release form . Due to this, and him having far more mana energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. He has learned how to harden his mana energy and enhance the strength of his attacks, or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. His energy is strong enough to hold back the X'horn complete cycle, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million warriors combined, using only his energy.He possesses some skill in channeling his spiritual power, as destroyed the blackhearts fortres, a seemingly impossible feat which surprised the SoulReapers, by channeling his spiritual power through his sword into the execution stand.' Kikugon: '''As a member of the Espadas bloodline , Rex possesses the Kikugon, This dōjutsu grants Rex all the Kikugon's standard abilities such as analysing and predicting movements, as well as copying enemy techniques into his arsenal. He first developed it at age 7, during training with his mother before his exhile. He is able to reactivate it at will. During his battle against Voldo , it reached completion each eye. In developing his Kikugon prowess, Rex drastically increased his time periods to which he can maintain it, with little effect to his chakra levels, even in prolonged fights against several high-level opponents. Enhanced Durability: Rex becomes much more durable . During his last fight with Hollow Rex, he withstood a direct hit from the Getsuga Tenshō created by his opponent, and the damage was only done to one of his arms and part of his face. When fighting '''Kreed Diskits', Rex withstood the impact of several Ceros fired at him, unharmed, despite the powerful explosion each one caused. Kreed Diskits, The strongest Vampire, was amazed at Rex's ability to endure the unique healing properties of his "Release Form" and "Blood Hell Pond" for so long after fully healing without rotting. Rex's mana sprit : Tenson Zangetsu While Rex's inner world is one of white glassy like relm , Zangetsu claims to prefer more lush, natural surroundings, like bright, sunny skies, green forests and animals. Oddly, Rex's inner Hollow professes to demand the same things as well. When X'horn frees him of Rex's control, his reason for turning on Rex is very unique compared to the other rogue spirits; while their reasons are all self-serving, Zangetsu does not wish to leave Rex; he merely wishes to see Rex achieve his true potential and find out who is the stronger of the two. Zangetsu seems to portray the same cool and calm collectiveness as Rex; however, he is far more aggressive. While fused with Hollow Rex, it seems that Zangetsu is the dominate personality, though he is prone to occasional outbursts like the Hollow once had. During Rex's meditation training, Zangetsu explains that what Rex wants to protect is not what he wants to protect. He later reveals that what he wanted to protect was Rex himself. Hollow Arula (Rex) is a powerful entity who was created when Rex, developed a Hollow inside his soul. Hollow Rex's most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. Hollow Rex has no name, and his only reason for existence is to take over Rex's power and body and use it to kill everything and anything he sees, as opposed to Rex's desire to protect. Though he taunts Rex as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, he relishes the idea of taking Rex's powers for himself. Unlike Rex, he battles like a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He protects Rex's body when he is about to die because if Rex died, he would too.He seems to respect Rex's will power to a certain extent. Hollow Rex Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style, Hollow Rex relies mostly on his Demonic energy, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than Rex's, as he can use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Rex's basic energy attacks as a flail, with which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. While Rex fights in a deductive and logical manner, Hollow Rex fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being.has declared Rex is the "king" of the inner world and he is the "horse." Hollow Rex wishes to "take the crown" from Rex so he can have control over the body and become the dominant personality. After his loss, he states he is willing to allow Rex to keep the crown for now, but once Rex "screws up again," he will make his move again'.Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Drawing from Rex's experience, Hollow Rex is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on his Demonic energy in battle, he will occasionally use unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents.Vast Mana Power: Hollow Rex emits a large amount of uncontrollable red-colored Mana, which alone is able to pulverize the stuff around him, as noticed by Rex. When Hollow Rex began taking over Ichigo's body, Kreed diskits, stated Rex's Mana fluctuated from weak to higher than his own. His spiritual power is great enough to terrify the Skeletor and Blackheart. High-Speed Regeneration: Like some Hollows, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. New Form: V. Hollow Form: Rex later has his body taken over by Hollow Rex once again. This time, the full transformation is very physically different in appearance, and far more powerful than the previous one. In this form, Rex has blue skin,blue wings reaching down to his waist, and a Demonic gradin markings, Bigger than his previous one,decorated with markings stretching from across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, big furry red scrufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as blue skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow Face. It covers Rex's entire head, and its markings are different, as it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward Enhanced Cero: His crimson Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, capable of completely overwhelming Kreed's Cero Oscuras and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns instead of his fingers as it was during Rex's Visored training. However, if one of the Claws are cut off, he is unable to form the Cero properly, and any energy already gathered will implode. Immense Strength: In this form, Hollow Rex can destroy a large portion of Mountain's with the wake of a single slash of his claws. He easily tore off Kreed's left arm without much resistance . He crushed Kreed's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago, and forced it to collapse before Kreed even got a chance to throw it. He easily slashed Kreed '''from his left shoulder to his lower right hip through his Hierro. He can effortlessly throw a large portion of rock with a single hand. High-Speed Regeneration: After '''Azel shatters his mask, the energy from his Hollow transformation went above him and came down as some sort of energy which regrew the lost flesh which made his Hollow hole and fully healed him of his injuries from Azel, who commented on it to that effect. Banki Rex Rex becomes The moon. itself. It is referred to as the Final Getsuga Tenshō because if Rex uses it, he losest all of his vast mana energy the first time he used it. For the duration of the ability, Rex's hair becomes waist-length and turns black. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Rex's body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Rex to use Mugetsu. Once it is used, the transformation dissipates. He will lose consciousness, accompanied by intense pain, with the loss of his powers following. Any remaining reiatsu stabilizes, and he will awaken sometime later (roughly a month), followed shortly by the loss of his remaining life energy. When Rex lost his reiatsu, a tiny portion of it accumulated in a single location inside of him over time, and he began to regain it slightly after a year and a half. While using this technique, Rex's reiatsu turns completely black. Mugetsu Moonless Sky technique Generating a blade of deep black energy in his hand, Rex swings it at the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast.The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Susanoo's Rex's Susanoo is yellow and red in the. Of all the known Susanoo, Rex's looks the most human-like. When seen in its complete form, it has a normal face with what resembles locks of hair framing it. The only oddity that Rex's Susanoo displays is an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. Rex's Susanoo has two sets of arms, which are conjoined at the elbow; the secondary arms are manifested as required. When in its final form, the armour that surrounds Rex's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu which wears a pair of magatama earrings.In its primary left hand, Rex's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all five nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the the attack it receives, and thus, nullify it. With its right hands it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, also known as the Sakegari Longsword known as "Sake Cutter Longsword", and is wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand and sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces, and can cut through opponents and objects like a normal blade. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. X'horn said that the Sword of Totsuka combined with the Yata Mirror essentially made Rex's Susanoo invincible. For longer-ranged attacks, Rex is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, which can be used as three chakra tomoe bound together by a single, circular thread and fired as a projectile or several tomoe strung out on a chakra string, which detach themselves and fire off individually. Rex's Susanoo is also able to wield a sword resembling a curved dagger while in its incomplete form